


OC x Alastor Week!

by TheMadam



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Engagement, F/M, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hugging, Kissing, Non-Traditional, OCxAlastor Week, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Weddings, hand holding, radioreid, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadam/pseuds/TheMadam
Summary: This is the collection I'm putting out for the OCxAlastor week on twitter featuring Alastor and Moira AKA, RadioReid! You can find the prompts and more info on Twitter! :3c(More tags will be added as chapters go up which is why I made it teen for a few later things I have written)
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Female Character(s), Angel Dust & Original Female Character(s), Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30





	1. Day One: First Time Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made the RadioReid Chronicles, but then an OCxAlastor week came out so here we are. I guess this is just separate than that since it's an event with others. RadioReid Chronicles is for me on my own time with prompts that tickle my fancy sksks. I hope you enjoy! I'm gonna try to do _all_ of the challenges, but no guarantees. Day two has me stumped atm LOL

Like most things between them, it started small. A gentle tap against her arm, a brush of fingertips against her knuckles. Alastor is not particularly fond of touch he does not initiate. This aspect of him is something Moira tries to be respectful of. Just because she is fond of it, doesn’t mean he has to be. And it’s just as well, for sometimes touch makes her skin crawl. They are far too in tune with one another. It’s almost as if Alastor can read when such a thing might make her uncomfortable. In return, she always lets him make the first move.

In that same respect, those little things began to build. Began to be _their_ normal. While Charlie and Vaggie walk around, hand in hand, Alastor and Moira have their own nuances. Sitting just a little too close in the library as they read. Their knees brushing at dinner. But most notably, Alastor’s hand finding home at the small of her back when they walk together. 

As the two of them started to understand that their feelings for one another transcended that of hotel staff and hotel guest, others began picking up their subtle cues as well. Angel is always teasing Alastor at the bar for his sneaky ways of touching Moira in public without making their feelings too obvious. But of course, if anyone was going to pick up on it first, it would be him.

Alastor always brushes his comments off. Calling him silly or nosy, referring to his accusations as _wacky nonsense_. That whole debacle is part of the reason he isn’t fond of PDA. However, the more he finds himself enjoying the company of Moira, the more he wishes to feel her physically. 

Charlie and Vaggie start their usual rounds of wandering the hotel. Their hands clasped tightly within one another’s as they chat. Always, the two hold tight to each other and Alastor wonders if Moira desires the same thing. He does not have the experience she does. Not that she complains or asks for anything more than he’s willing to give, but he worries sometimes. Worries his lack of experience leaves her with a desire for more. Worries his general aversion leaves her with a void. Angel has, on several occasions, said he shouldn’t worry. That Moira is fairly communicative and willing to tell him when she needs anything. Alastor has far too much pride sometimes. He likes to be seen as perfect in most ways. 

For them, they like to walk the halls of the courtyard and tend to the flowers, sharing things about their day or days apart when they find distance between them. Alastor is a busy man with his radio shows and tending to the hotel while Moira seems to flit around doing her own thing. She has many hobbies he is slowly becoming privy to that explain her absence from time to time. And also the assortment of mushrooms she sometimes comes home with. That one stumped him for a long while. 

Meeting up at their usual spot, Alastor tries something they’ve never done before. The thing he has seen Vaggie and Charlie doing at a near constant. Hesitantly, he slips his hand into Moira’s and gives her a shy smile. She casts him a quizzical glance and giggles.

“Whatever are you doing, Old Man?” She teases softly as they start on their usual path. Alastor scoffs and gives her hand a squeeze.

“Just trying something new, Darling. I must admit, it feels odd.” He murmurs in reply. Moira hums softly and swings their hands a bit.

“Indeed it does.” She affirms.

“Do you like it?” He asks curiously.

“I don’t… hate it. But it does not feel like _us_.” She explains quietly, a gentle smile gracing her features.

Pulling his hand behind her, she releases her own to press his firmly to the small of her back.

“Just because Charlie and Vaggie do it, doesn’t mean it’s something we have to do. They can have their thing and we can have ours. I like this much better.” She coos, leaning her body a fraction into his as they round the corner.

Alastor hums in agreement. Yes, this is _their_ thing. This is _their_ hand holding. And he would not have it any other way.


	2. Day 2: Date/Singing

I know it's such a cheap shot, but honestly I had a really really hard time with day 2. I wanted to do singing and then it ended up sort of sad? I may post it at a later date, but not right now. So please, to anyone who enjoys and wants to keep up with my writing for OC X Alastor week, follow the link below. I promise I have other, original pieces written for the rest of the week. It was only this one day I was very stuck on. Also, I really loved this fic I wrote and do feel it didn't get the love it deserves, so please, go here:

[to read Day 2 of OcxAlastor week! It's not as long as it seems, plz don't let the 3 chapters fool you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24585301)

THANK YOU!!!


	3. Day 3: Wedding Day

After many years of dating, Alastor’s upbringing has brought him to a point of the next step. The most logical conclusion one could draw from such a thing. His parents did it, his parent’s parents did it, so on and so forth. For him, it was only a matter of time now that he was certain he wanted to spend the rest of his afterlife with Moira. Of course, it was not something he’d do without her input. No. They had spent many nights talking about the next step for _them_. Moira made her stance on the matter very clear and Alastor respects it. But that doesn’t mean she is not open to doing things for him in return. She has given him the go ahead to do as he saw fit. Do what felt right for the both of them.

With that in mind, he waits nervously for her arrival to the courtyard. It’s a beautiful full moon with the Daturas in full bloom. The air is cool as it breezes by and Alastor thumbs the box in his pocket while he waits against the lonesome tree. He hopes that none of this is too sudden or too much, even if they’ve spent a lot of time discussing the matter.

Moira arrives a little later than intended. She gives him a warm smile as she crosses through the grass. Her dress of choice more light and playful than her usual attire. The smile on her lips turns kittenish and a glint shines in her eye. She is not all knowing, but she knows far more than most people would give her credit for. 

“Good evening, Old Man.” She greets softly, closing the final gap between them to plant a sweet kiss to his cheek. Alastor returns the gesture with a kiss to her forehead, his heart thumps in his chest excitedly. Pulling away, he takes her hands in his.

“Good evening, Dear Moira.” He purrs sweetly. She gives him a childish little curtsy, a gentle jab at their pleasantries that feel just a smidge off. Her eyes rake his form, taking in his nervous demeanor. 

“It’s a lovely night tonight, Alastor. You chose the perfect one.” Her face shifts to the flowers of the courtyard. “The Daturas have opened so beautifully.”

“Yes.” Alastor agrees, pushing himself off of the tree to walk her to the moonlight. “I expect you know what I have asked you to come for. At such an hour. On such a night.”

“Of course. I knew when you slipped that cute little handwritten poem under my door and left your shadow to watch my reaction. I’m not sure if you know, but he’s terrible at hide and seek.” Moira teases. Alastor shakes his head before slipping down to one knee. Dropping her right hand, he reaches into his pocket to remove the box. Despite the fact all of this was obvious, a blush smatters across Moira’s face at the visual.

“Then you know I am aware of your thoughts on the matter. Yet, you gave me the alright to at least have this moment. Dear Moira,” He starts, his voice smooth and even as he gazes into her eyes. “Will you do me the honor, at least, of wearing this ring for me? The honor of…. Not marrying me, but committing to me regardless?”

A laugh bursts from Moira’s lips at the phrasing. Not because it isn’t sweet, no. But because he literally said “Not marrying me.” 

He chuckles in response to her laughter. The two of them have talked at length and he knows she is not mocking him. Popping open the box, he shows her the beautiful ring he had custom made just for her. A gorgeous purple labradorite stone rests in the middle, surrounded by onyx, set in silver. Moira’s laughter is cut short when she notes he had gone out of his way to find her her favourite gem in lieu of the obvious amethyst for purple. Of course, he always listens to her. Always knows what she loves and while purple is her favourite, nothing about them is traditional or obvious. Diamonds are forever, sure, but their love runs deeper than that. 

“Oh!” Moira gasps, feeling emotions well in her gut, a lump in her throat. “It’s…. So beautiful. I… I love it.”

Alastor stares at her with unwavering certainty. He takes the ring and slips it over her finger as a few tears fall down her cheeks.

“It may be presumptuous but I am taking that as a yes, Darling Moira.” He murmurs softly before placing a kiss to the back of her hand. Pushing himself off of his knee, he pulls her tightly to his chest. She sniffles and nods her head against him.

“Yes, of course. Yes. You know I love you.” Moira cries, wrapping her arms tightly around him. Alastor shimmies his hand between her face and his chest to grab her chin. Tilting it upward, he leans down to press a loving kiss to her lips.

“And I love you, my dear Moira.” He whispers sweetly against her lips.

~ ~ ~

The next day, when Charlie enlists Moira’s help with a few chores, she’s stopped short by a flash of something on Moira’s hand. When Moira had taken the clipboard from her, she caught sight of the ring on her finger that most certainly had never been there before.

“OH! MY! GOD!” She cries, grabbing Moira’s wrist to inspect her new jewelry. “Did… Alastor!?”

Moira takes her hand back and waves her off with a coy smile.

“Maybe.” She snickers, flashing the ring properly to show off the hidden hues of the gem.

With that, everything comes to a halt. Charlie is far too elated by this new development with Moira and Alastor’s relationship. Snatching the clipboard back, she flips the paper over to the blank side and immediately starts making a list.

“Oh my god! We have to start planning _right_ away! First, you can _totally_ have the wedding or the reception or both here at the hotel! Free of charge, of course! This is so exciting! What kind of flowers do you--” Moira cuts her off by clamping her hands over Charlie’s mouth.

“I know you are excited, but there’s no need. We will not be having a ceremony. We… are not officially getting married.” She says gently. Charlie shakes her head out of Moira’s grasp and stares at her incredulously.

“But… he proposed!? I’m confused.” She mutters under her breath, casting Vaggie a quizzical glance. Vaggie returns the sentiment with a shrug as Moira nods in agreeance.

“Yes and no. He gave me a ring. I’ve agreed to spend my afterlife with him, but no. I have no desire to get married. Something he knows full well.” Moira explains calmly. Charlie continues to stare at her in disbelief.

“But…” She tries to start until Moira cuts her off once more.

“I love him. He loves me. That’s all that matters. The ring is a symbolic gesture for his comfort. But I don’t wish to get married. The government does not need to be involved in my love life and we don’t need a ceremony to prove our love to one another. This is something we have discussed at length. Alastor knows this. He agreed to this. I allowed him to pick a ring for me and ask me, but he never said to marry. That’s not our bit.” Moira elaborates.

Before she can say anymore, a soft static hum descends on the room as Alastor enters. He whistles softly here and there under his breath to a tune only he knows. Coming to Moira’s side, a warm hand gently presses to the small of her back.

“I could hear Charlie’s confusion from down the hall.” He muses to them. Patting his leg, Moira giggles. 

“Yes, perhaps she’ll feel more comfortable hearing it from your mouth?” She teases. Flittering her gaze between the two of them, Charlie nods hurriedly. Vaggie seems nonplussed by the whole ordeal. 

“Yes! Alastor! Are you seriously ok with this?” The Princess inquires, a worried undertone carries in her voice. Alastor casts Moira a wry smile before chuckling.

“Of course, Charlie! But you shouldn’t need my word to believe Moira’s. We have discussed it, but our relationship has never been traditional to begin with. I digress,” He purrs, pressing a fleeting kiss to Moira’s temple. “Might I steal my beau for the day? I know you had wanted her help with a few things, but I simply must have her company.”

With a nod, Charlie allows them to take their leave. Before they stalk off down the hall, Moira pauses and calls over her shoulder.

“If it makes you feel any better, you can host an event. I quite like cake, but it is _not_ a wedding.” She emphasizes. “There will be _no_ ceremony. Ok?”

An excited squeal is heard as they leave in full. Charlie will have something to occupy her and Vaggie with while hopefully keeping her from hounding them on their lack of officiation. With Alastor’s hand at the small of her back, they head off toward his room to engage in whatever he had planned. All that matters, in the grand scheme of things, is that they love one another. A ring or otherwise could never compare to that truth.


	4. Day 4: Angel "Mr. Steal Your Girl" Dust

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heehoo, thank you to everyone who has been supportive of my oc x canon works! Y'all rock and mean the absolute world to me!!!!

Alastor tried very hard to not let it get to him. He knew in his heart of hearts that at the end of the day that, no, Moira does not have to spend every second of her free time with him. That Angel is merely a friend and not someone he should be concerned about her spending her time with. 

Yet, it still irks him. Especially when, for the fourth day in a row now, he wanders the halls of the hotel and has to pass by Angel’s room. And that, for said fourth day in a row, as he passes it by he can hear the two of them giggling and whispering. 

Pressing his ear to the door, he tries to listen in on whatever it is that has them so tickled. But alas, to no avail. The only clue to what they had been up to is his shadow slithering out with a bright pink bow in it’s hair and a plethora of snickers. He tries to pry from it their secrets, but it merely slithers off with them, reluctant to share with its owner its tales. 

Moira had still met up with him nightly for their routine wind down before bed. She would bury her nose in a book at his side or doodle mindlessly. But never would she share what her and Angel got up to during the day. Only a small blush would highlight her freckles and she’d hunker down further into her book, waving him off with a comment of, “It’s just girl things. You wouldn’t enjoy them.”

While he knows Moira is faithful and would never do anything to betray his trust, it felt like a bit of a rift had formed between him. Even when Moira acted as if that is not the case in the slightest. He wanted in on all aspects of her world, but for whatever reason, she was reluctant to share some of it with him.

On the fifth day, he caught Angel walking down the hall in quite[ the lavish dress.](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/106453667_2812787388952479_1432456242540908813_n.jpg?_nc_cat=1&_nc_sid=110474&_nc_ohc=WrislazdLfQAX938X98&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&oh=874020f6817cfeb0355b61e6f412be64&oe=5F312AA4) Low cut and baby pink, clearly inspired by victorian era clothing. Something he would honestly not mind seeing Moira in, but perhaps in lavender, not pink. On his arm is a picnic basket filled with who knows what and atop his head is quite the ridiculously large hat. Is he going out? For once, it is a very mild and lovely day in Hell. A gentle breeze had been carrying about and so far he had yet to see his darling Moira once more.

Decidedly, he has had enough. Perhaps a proper confrontation is in order. Clearing his throat, he stops Angel in his tracks with a tap to his shoulder with his microphone.

“Pardon the interruption, Angel, but I simply must have a word with you.” Alastor starts, trying to keep his voice level and even, lest he jump the gun on whatever is going on between them. Angel gives him a mildly startled stare before his features soften and become a bit more sultry. Something Alastor wonders if he’s even conscious of anymore.

“Ah! Smiles! What can I do ya for?” Angel responds casually, shifting the picnic basket to his other arm.

“It isn’t that I don’t trust Moira. Far from it, but you cannot blame a man for being concerned when his belle is spending an awful lot of time with another, no?”

When Alastor finishes his plight, Angel barks out a laugh. His lower set of arms grabbing his stomach while his free upper arm wipes a stray tear. Hooking his arm through Alastor’s he gives it a gentle tug.

“Oh come on, Smiles. Join us. I don’t tha ya beau will mind today. But! Ya have to go along with it! It’s for fun. And ya outfit sorta works for what we’re doing today.” The spider snickers as they head off toward the courtyard.

Upon arrival, Moira’s voice filters into Alastor’s ears as she greets Angel first.

“Ah! Angel darling, there you are!” She giggles through a terrible British accent.

Her outfit of choice stops Alastor in his tracks far more than whatever she was deciding to do with her voice. Dressed in [a victorian inspired dress of her own,](https://scontent-sea1-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/107908883_2812787822285769_4101256509684043359_n.jpg?_nc_cat=1&_nc_sid=110474&_nc_ohc=QzicsNXuF5QAX-BvYjr&_nc_ht=scontent-sea1-1.xx&oh=e172a538fe903deca900dca1406fa0b7&oe=5F34A1A4) she sits on a picnic blanket with a glass of champagne in hand. The light tinge to her cheeks gives away it’s probably not her first glass. Her large hat shades her face from the sun of the afternoon and the corset of the dress forces her to sit on her hip. The large bustle skirt of the bottom billows out and the free floating lace layer atop flutters gently in the breeze. It makes her look so lovely and he almost wonders if he can convince her to wear more clothing of the sort. 

Angel has long since left his side to sit across from Moira as he pulls a tea set out from the basket in question as well as a few snacks like watercress sandwiches and scones. The two wave Alastor over and Moira pats the spot beside her. She is quick to pour him a cuppa even though she knows full well he won’t partake in the beverage. But Angel _had_ said he has to play along. 

“What is it you two are up to with all of…” Alastor trails off with a wave of his hand. “This?”

Moira shifts to give him a chaste kiss to his cheek before leaning back once more. 

“A tea party, Darling.” She purrs through that awful British accent. WIth a sweeping motion and almost knocking over the bottle of bubbly, she gestures to their lavish spread.

“I’ve never had one before! Angel and I have been fixing up these dresses because the weather was going to be nice. I’m sorry I haven’t been around much or so forthcoming about it. But I was a little embarrassed to tell you. It’s… silly.” She explains, fiddling with her skirt idly. Her eyes cast away from his in a display of bashfulness he’s never really been privy to. Normally she is very confident in all that she does.

Grabbing her hand, he kisses the back of it sweetly. Angel giggles at their display, but Alastor pays him no mind. Out of everyone in the hotel, Angel is one most likely to see how sweet he is on Moira. And much to Alastor’s surprise, he has not once _truly_ held it against him.

“I am very honored you would allow me to join you, Dear. I think it’s lovely.” Alastor assures before pouring himself a glass of champagne to have over the dreaded tea. 

Joining in on their fun, he even tries his own hand at a stuffy accent that the two tease him over. A lot of laughs and stories shared between the trio and Alastor learns a bit more about Moira. Things he finds incredibly endearing. Things he hopes in the future Moira will be more forthcoming about. As for Angel, he is happy to know that, no, he is not _really_ Mr.Steal Your Girl. As much as he’d like one to believe otherwise.


End file.
